


Caged

by rdm2



Series: My fics for Febuwump 2021 [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm2/pseuds/rdm2
Summary: The past of one of my Scoia'tael ocs, Ivor.
Series: My fics for Febuwump 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138412
Kudos: 4





	Caged

Ivor cringed against the wall praying the dh'oine doesn't see him. The heavy sounds of his boots came stomping down the hallway, stopping at each cell and examining the "toy" inside each one.

"Oh and what's this pretty thing?" His heart sunk as the dh'oine stopped outside his cage. He knew what was expected of him though, and knelt in front of the cage. A rough hand grabbed his chin forcing him to look up. 

"What's your name slut?"

"Ivor sir."

"No fucking way your a boy, too pretty. Roll over."

Ivor blinked back tears as he showed this disgusting dh'oine his private areas. 

"What the fuck is this, what the fuck are you." Ivor yelped as the dh'oine roughly grabbed at his genitals. He fought to stay his hands at his side, not wanting to risk another beating.

"Hey! No playing with 'em before paying. Pay up or move on!" The guard yelled back boredly.

The dh'oine in front of his cage grumbled but let go of him, thankfully moving on. Ivor stayed in place until the man rounded the corner, before crawling back to his little dark corner of the cage, and letting his tears flow. He just wanted to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> Ivor does eventually get rescued by Iorveth and his band.


End file.
